


CINDERELLA

by Straj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banter over Cinderella with another bell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Step 1  
In six parts and final bizarre piece.

 

The main characters.  
The evil mother - Irene Adler  
The first son - Mike - Dandy.  
The second son - Jimmy - Redneck  
Cinderella - Sherlock.  
King  
The first Minister  
Princess Georgina  
Fairy godmother - Martha.

 

The yard, grow a lot of fruit trees, between which roam chickens and pigs. Is white gazebo, sitting Irene and her two sons?

Irene

(Untidy bruzga woman with traces of former beauty on the face)

 

When I popped married,  
Already pregnant I was.  
And were born two fellows...  
Happy was my destiny.

 

Mike  
(All of this sleek, with scented cambric handkerchief)

 

What a humiliation for me,  
The cruel fate of my  
Cows, pigs, stink - FU!  
But I  
Marry the daughter of the king!

 

Jimmy

(Trend tag with a gold tooth)

 

Teaching is darkness,  
Instead knowledge is light!  
And type I am   
His victories  
I will write that  
Type only   
I  
Marry the daughter of the king!

 

All together

 

The SLOB!!


	2. Step 2

Is a tall guy, heavily powdered with ashes, and because of this, it is unclear how he looks like, and what they are wearing.

Irene

 

Two sons – this is happiness!  
But the third and not native?  
A burden and a problem!  
(turns to guy)  
Piggy-wiggy!  
Give us bread and wine,  
Pie, salad and meat.  
And today, sweep the yard,  
Sort millet,   
Peas and lentils.

 

Mikey

 

Wash pigs, cows  
And chickens, dogs, chickens...   
The source of the stink off.

 

Jimmy

 

You type yard  
All clean,  
And in the house type  
Look.  
And dust,  
Wash your floors.  
And roof type  
In need of repair.

Cinderella silently away, then brings all required and begins to work in the yard...  
After some time on the street heard the bustling noise. Irene and sons bobbing head and see a messenger of the king.

The Herald.

 

Attention!!!  
Attention!!!  
Today will be  
The king's Assembly!!!  
The king today   
Gives a ball!!!  
It and today everyone   
Will be happy!  
Rich do you  
Ile poor!  
All is one!  
The Princess will choose a man  
In husbands.  
Our Princess  
Not without quirks!  
Said  
I'll find out  
Who will be my husband!!  
And become,  
And speech,  
Courtesy,  
And talent!  
And you, father,  
Help   
In this search!!!  
Today at seven o'clock  
The king  
Opens  
Gorgeous ball!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A feverish action in the house. Mikey, Jimmy and Irene hastily trying on clothes, change clothes and teasing Cinderella.

Irene

 

Piggy-wiggy!  
Wash your face and hands  
And a corset   
Tighten tighten.  
What skirt   
I wear?  
You tell me!

 

Mikey

 

Ironed shirt  
Me  
And starched lace,  
To a crackhead  
They were standing.  
Yes move!!!  
What a slowpoke!  
Fi!

 

Jimmy

 

I like it would be necessary  
To wear...  
But what?  
Reebok or Adidas?  
You tell?

Cinderella

(very good velvety voice)

 

And I to the ball  
Is it possible  
To go?

 

Irene

 

Beautiful clothes  
Don't you find  
And secondly,  
Wheat and peas,  
And lentils long  
In worms,  
In the same flour moth  
Clouds swarming.  
In the attic dust scallops,  
In the basement nibbled  
Mouse cheese...  
When you do,  
Perhaps  
Bal you and shines.  
But the fence looked whole,  
The cows are hungry...

 

Jimmy

 

And type Bal  
You do not Shine.

Dress up and leave. The ugly duckling goes to work, but it is clear that he for the night will be able to alter...  
A little woman in jeans, lace cardigan and with a cigarette in his mouth. This fairy.

 

Fairy

 

I'm the fairy of Martha!  
Your godmother!  
Cruel to you  
Is your fate.  
Oh, my poor   
Poor thing!  
My godfather  
Piggy-wiggy!  
You all   
In the ashes,  
In the work,  
But you  
Right, I want  
To the ball to get?

 

Cinderella

 

It would be  
Great.

Cinderella is engaged in the fence. Fairy sitting on the railing of the gazebo, Smoking and looking at Dirty.

Fairy

 

Well.  
I can help you,  
But the condition  
You have  
To perform  
A hair's breadth,  
As the hour strikes,  
That hour  
Are you from Royal  
Palace down.

Cinderella

 

But at least one   
To catch a glimpse.  
But...  
Costume I  
Not found.

 

Fairy

 

No problem!  
(waves his cigarette)   
Here's the costume.

 

The dirty becomes clean. He has dark wavy hair, gray eyes. With the last sparks from the cigarette on it appears elegant tuxedo and shiny shoes.

Cinderella

 

Wow!  
This is the trick!  
What a suit!  
And as I'm on the ball  
Get?  
Do I walk   
Go?

 

Fairy

(scattered)

 

What is your  
Favorite  
Color?

 

Cinderella

 

Purple.

 

Fairy

(cigarette aubergine)

 

Now you  
And transport.

Eggplant is transformed into a stunningly elegant sports car unusual design

"Austin Martin"  
Model – concept  
Similar  
In the world  
Was not.  
Sit down and go.

 

Cinderella

 

Thanks  
Martha!

 

Sits down and leaves


	4. Chapter 4

The king's castle. The ball is in full swing. The Princess in the black air dress casual strolling between the guests and talking to them.

Mikey

 

You are so beautiful,  
What eclipsed the light.

 

Princess.

 

Express your   
Duty compliment  
To   
Who are you devouring eyes.

 

Mikey

 

Who?

 

Princess

 

To the first Minister.  
Do not argue,  
He - man  
Prominent,  
Courteous,  
Refined,  
To women  
Not eager for.  
Go for it!

Jimmy

 

You type here   
Eclipsed all type.

 

Princess

 

Over there in the corner   
There are three girls.  
Stupid  
Rude,  
And illegible  
In drink,  
In food,  
And the men.  
They are much   
More suitable  
You

 

Here in the hall has an elegant young man. He approaches the Princess.

Guest

 

I see  
What is this ball you  
Tired badly.  
And you don't know  
Where would you go  
From these conversations  
Empty and gossip.

 

Princess

 

Oh!  
What you have  
Graceful a compliment!  
And unusual,  
This salt!  
Incognito seek  
Save...  
Beautiful and  
Courteous  
Mr... X!

Guest.

 

Yes.  
Circumstances  
These are,  
What I fear   
Ridicule of the crowd,  
Hide the name.  
Call me that.  
Shall we dance?

 

Princess

 

With you?  
With pleasure!

 

Begin to dance. All inferior to them.

King

(gently)

 

What a scoundrel!  
Came all later  
But won the Princess   
And here –   
Already dancing.

 

First Minister.

 

Coach count?  
Millionaire?  
Aristocrat?  
Baron?  
Ile Prince?  
And maybe even  
And the king?

 

The ball continues. After some time the clock strikes the hour, and elegant stranger disappears in an unknown direction.

Princess

 

So sweet, beautiful  
Suave and elegant,  
Intellectual  
To the tips of the nails.  
Neat and pleasant.  
It will be mine!  
A thousand devils!


	5. Chapter 5

Mother and sons returned home from the ball. Cinderella reshuffle peas from the bugs.

Irene

(angrily)

 

No luck  
Us tonight,  
Princess  
So was keen  
A handsome stranger,  
Even  
Not a chance to give  
Boys my.

 

Mikey

 

Princess fuck  
I send ready,  
There was one  
(languidly rolls her eyes)  
Such a lovely gentleman!  
The Minister.  
Look at those shoulders!  
How courteous!  
And so he gazed,  
That heart skip a beat  
Sweet!

 

Jimmy

 

And three girls!  
There is no more beautiful in the world!  
Them teeth  
Triple lacked,  
Speaking indistinctly,  
But like me   
Not worried about it.

Irene

(annoyed)

 

Chumps!  
Your goal is  
Princess!  
Should you  
The next ball,  
And it will be held tomorrow,  
Princess  
To inspire you and to talk.  
When you are,  
So drag in the bed  
Anyone  
Though lousy  
Stray   
Dog!

 

Cinderella

 

And tomorrow I  
Can go to the ball?  
I cleaned up,  
Shook up,  
The fence is trimmed...

Irene

 

And the dough to put  
Who will?  
And the garbage taken out,  
And to feed us   
Breakfast, lunch  
And late   
Dinner?

 

Jimmy

 

What type eat?  
Stupid fool!  
You don't get it  
No!  
What type  
To the ball you  
Will not fall!  
Behind the stove you type  
Life will hold!

All diverge. 

The next day all repeats. To prom leaving Irene with Sonny, and then Cinderella on a light green sports car. Princess on air dress grey, only dancing with a stranger. After an hour the stranger disappears.

Princess

 

So. So  
Out it always.  
Well, nothing.   
I know the trick  
A very long time.  
The victory will bring it.  
And I will be faithful wife  
Him.  
Now  
For the cause!


	6. Chapter 6

The morning of the third day. Irene is not in the spirit, spinal little boy and gets Dirty, toss it in kitchenware and sneakers.

Irene.

 

Today  
The ball one last time.  
Look at me,  
Chumps!  
Princess is our objective.

In the evening go to the ball, Cinderella leaves behind. Princess white flowing dress and she is dancing with her stranger. Cinderella disappears from the Palace an hour later than planned, due to some extraordinary circumstances.

In the morning, there is a Herald, accompanied by guards.

The Herald

 

To  
Who will fit in,  
Shoe men's,  
Custom-made  
Ring in platinum,  
Expensive!  
Damn it!  
Cufflinks  
Gold,  
With diamonds  
Three.  
He will be  
Husband.  
Our Princess!

 

Irene

(leaning out)

 

You go to us!  
For God's sake!

 

The Herald

 

To all let's go!  
And all obuem!  
Don't worry  
You, Madame!  
We wouldn't miss  
Even decrepit old men!  
The decree of the Princess!

Passes any time, and crier, appears on the doorstep Irene. She holds him and the guards into the room.

Irene

 

My son!  
Isn't it though?  
Come on, Mikey  
Try on the Shoe.  
Take off your heavy load  
With my soul!

 

Mikey

 

Problem  
No,  
Maman.  
(trying on a Shoe)   
Oh, great.  
Let's ring.  
And cufflinks  
I've never wore.  
The little ring.  
(hysterics)

 

Irene.

 

Well, nothing  
My son.  
Take solace in.  
Jimmy.  
There you go.

Jimmy

 

Well, you come on here  
Its the type of Shoe.  
(tries to pull on the leg)   
Narrow and high,  
Who can  
In good health  
To wear such stuff...  
Running shoes — this type of thing.  
The ring?  
The little ring.

 

Irene

 

Oh, my God  
What a pity!!!

Cinderella Arrives. He carries a bucket and a MOP. The Herald, seeing him, turns to him

The Herald

 

I see here  
Another  
The beautiful young man.

 

Irene

 

Ah, you sir!  
This Cinderella!  
My stepson!  
He was so used  
To dig in the ashes,  
He didn't want it  
And with the world knowing.  
Idiot, idiot,  
And body dirty  
And dark soul...  
No, no. You  
Not needed.

 

The Herald

 

Check out we  
All need,  
Pretty.  
Sir, come here.  
To try this Shoe.

Cinderella calmly puts a bucket, suitable to the couch and puts on the Shoe. She fit him. He pulls out of his pocket and puts second.

The Herald

 

What do you say  
For those of you cufflinks,  
Sir?

 

Cinderella

(calmly)

 

I lost a bunch yesterday  
Thought  
Can be stole  
In the confusion.  
Alas,  
Today I'm working  
Form.

 

The Herald

 

The ring?  
Try  
You  
Please!

 

Cinderella

(Puts on the ring. It fit him)

 

Nice little ring,  
But it's not mine.  
Can't remember  
It  
Was set.

The Herald

 

One moment.  
A peculiar mark,  
You need to have.  
If, alas  
It will not...  
Not to be a Prince!  
Me your left shoulder  
Now show  
.

Draggle-tail gate delays, and the audience can see that on the left clavicle chic bruise, spreading from the sting.

The Herald

 

Well.  
We found you!  
The Princess is waiting!

 

Fairy appears, and Cinderella is transformed into a written handsome.

Irene

 

Oh, My God!  
It was you!  
Sherlock — Dirty Harriet!  
What a shame!

 

Faints.


	7. The final

The king arranges a magnificent wedding. After the wedding, the Princess goes with her young husband on the honeymoon.

Princess

 

My dear  
Sherlock,  
I love you!

 

Sherlock

 

Love you  
I also  
Sweetheart  
Georgina!  
I want to ask?  
That was  
To my relatives?  
I had not seen them  
On our wedding day.

 

Princess

 

Irene languishes in poverty  
The gossips she  
All the world wears away,  
Accept that he does  
Doesn't want  
With you  
It was mine,  
Not your  
Brothers,  
Though not native.  
And Mikey is thriving  
In the arms  
First Minister.  
Jimmy same  
He lives with three  
Girls.  
And all  
Happy  
Quite.

 

The END


End file.
